A Visitor Comes To The Office
by EmilyHalpert
Summary: A special person in Jim's life visits at the office.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

This is my first fic in YEARS (like… 5 years or so), and first real nonschool writing in that same time. Honestly, its been something that has been floating around my head, and I am hoping that maybe by writing it, it will disappear and I can focus on nonrelated Office thoughts (shock! Who would ever want that)

I am going to try to stay in character as much as I can…

Hopefully it will all make sense. Anytime in real life when I have thought about something so much in my head, I tend to leave the actual story half finished, not realizing not everyone can read my mind.

Also, I have never been to London. So, yeah, all made up stuff. Although I did slightly consult with a British friend, so its something.

Not that I am expecting anything, but very possible minor spoilers for up to Ben Franklin. I really doubt if anything, it would be something small, like a random comment or a prank mention.

Disclaimer: I do own the season one and two DVDs. But I was accused of stealing the season two one. That was a fun story. But, no both were legitimately purchased. Anyways, other than that and some sick office obsessed mind, I own nothing. Please don't sue. Cause, I am in college and I literally own NOTHING

* * *

The door to the office opened quietly and a young woman slipped in. Pam thought she looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place her. Before Pam could speak, the woman put her finger over her mouth to silence her, and slipped over behind Jim. (A/N: I really don't know how well this would work with the new set up of the Office…. Imagine he is sitting at his old desk). 

Covering up his eyes, she said "Hey jerk!"

Jim spun around, standing up as he did. "EMILY!" he shouted, wrapping her in a hug. "You're here! What happened in London? When did you get back?"

"Calm down bro. I just got back today. Dropped my stuff off at mom and dad's and decided to visit you. Nothing major."

"Nothing major!? My little sister returns from her world travels and says its nothing major?"

"Study abroad. Not world travels. No, your trip to Australia was world travels. My studying abroad was spending too much time in stuffy old classrooms."

At this point, Michael comes out of his office, noticing the visitor. "Well, well, well, Jimmy Boy, who is this?"

Sighing, Jim replies, "Michael, this is my sister Emily."

"Emily Bo Bemilly… Fe Fi Fo Femilly," Michael says, reaching out his hand.

Emily gives him a look of disgust, but reaches out to shake. Deciding to play with his mind a bit, "Well, hello Michael. James has told me so much about you. He can't stop talking about what an amazing boss you are," she says in the British accent she has perfected in the past year.

Michael, looking confused, goes back into his office.

----------------

"Must be adopted. You know all those intercontintenial adoptions they have these days. Unless Jim is English…." Michael gets lost in thought

----------------

"Oh My Gosh. You got rid of him. Teach me that power, Em. That is amazing," Jim says, obviously impressed.

Emily giggles, "Sure. After you introduce me to everyone."

"Oh, right," He turns. "Well, this is Pam, my girlfriend," a huge smile lighting up his face.

"Finally," Emily says, "In all the emails he sent, it was 'Pam this' and 'Pam that,' you would think that he had no life except for you. Ouch!" she exclaimed as she felt Jim kicking her shin. "Its true! And besides, you guys are dating now, she deserves to know the truth."

Pam feels herself blushing. "So, you are his little sister? You guys look a lot alike. I thought I recognized you when you first came in."

Jim and Emily stare at each other for a second, and then both said "Nah," in unison. Jim shouted out, "Jinx! Buy me a coke!"

Emily looked confused, as Pam explained. "Jinx. You can't speak until you buy him a coke."

Before she could open her mouth to protest, Jim said, "Those are the rules of Jinx and they are unflinchingly rigid," with a smile to Pam.

All three lead the way to the break room, where, thankfully for Emily, the machine was not sold out.

"What sort of odd game is that!?" Emily exclaims, able to speak again.

"What you never played Jinx as a child? Jim, what sort of weird family did you come from?" Pam teased.

----------------

"So, yeah, my sister is here to visit. She has been away for the past year, so she has missed a lot. talking now over clips of her meeting everyone in the office Yeah, introducing her to everyone was fun. I think she was scared of Dwight, but then again, who isn't?"

----------------

"Yeah, Dwight… he is… strange"

----------------

After meeting everyone in the office, the three of them sat in the breakroom, munching on a bag of chips.

"So, Emily, you were in England?"

"Yeah, I got to study abroad for the year at Cambridge. It was amazing. I had so much fun, I hated to leave."

"Wow, I would love to go to Europe," Pam said, longingly.

Emily noticed that Jim was holding Pam's hand, and stroking it with his thumb. "I'll take you someday."

Before she could make some sarcastic comment, Emily's phone rang. "Oh! David!"

"Hey Dave. Yeah, just got back. Oh, visiting my brother. Watching him fawn all over his girlfriend." At this point, she sticks her tongue out at Jim. "Oh that would be great. Not tonight. Why? Jetlag! Yeah. Okay, call me tomorrow."

Jim shifts into big brother mode. "Who is this David?"

"Relax bro. He is just a guy I met in England. He is really sweet, and he is from Carbondale. So, of course, we had to go halfway across the world to meet."

"I don't trust him."

"Jim! Pam, come on, talk some sense into him."

Giggling, Pam says, "Jim, I am sure he is fine. Your sister seems smart enough not to choose some bad guy." Pam enjoyed seeing this side of Jim. She briefly thought about how Jim would act when his daughter started dating. It would probably involve the words 'over my dead body,' she realized.

"Yeah, well, I still don't trust him."

Dwight bursts in. "Jim, you have had a 30 minute break. You are not doing your job, this is unacceptable. I will have to report you to Michael. And you too, Pam."

Emily tries to contain her giggles, as they stand up. "That paper won't sell itself Jim."

"Hey, Emily?" Pam asks, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. "You wanna hang out with me for the rest of the afternoon. Ya know, tell me all sorts of embarrassing stories about Jim?"

Emily smiles, and agrees. Jim looks at the camera with slight dread.

"She is a little liar you know. I am sure nothing she tells you will be true," Jim exclaims as he watches them walk to Pam's desk.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

Should I continue? Well, I probably will, just to get it out of my head. But please. Reviews are my life force. If I don't get any, I will have to go back to writing boring lab reports. Please, playing with fanfic is so much more fun, make it worth it for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Notes: Embarrassing story stolen from my stories were all too feminine for jim. this is the last chapter for now... it was going to go somewhere, but writers block set in. i dunno. i was in the mood to write, but not really anymore. Oh, and Emily takes a definite trait after me in this chapter. The whole science nerd thing. Still own nottin

* * *

Jim continually glances over at reception. He overhears bits and pieces of the conversation between Pam and Emily. Emily tells Pam about England, Pam tells Emily about art. Thankfully, they seem to be getting along, with a minimum of embarrassing childhood stories. He feels Dwight glaring at him, and goes back to calling clients.

Emily looks over at Jim, and notices he is deep in a phone call. "Okay, want to know an embarrassing story now?" she asks Pam quietly, nodding to Jim.

Pam excitedly nods yes.

"My mom tells this story every year on Easter. So, one time when he was like… 4. We were over at a relative's house. Jim was upset because he hadn't been able to eat any of his Easter candy before church, and there was none there for him. One of our older cousins told him there were chocolate eggs hidden outside. So, the two of them went outside and Jim started looking. Well, he found some eggs. Or at least he thought he did. He picked up some dog poop, ran inside to find our mom and said 'I found chocolate eggs and you can't stop me from eating them!' Thankfully she did. I don't think we could ever forgive him if he actually ate them!"

Pam burst out laughing, and Jim looks up, certain that he was going to hear about something for a long time. "Chocolate eggs!!!" Pam couldn't stop laughing, and Emily had a smug smile on her face.

"You will _pay,_ Em. You will _pay_!"

----------------

"I was four and I had a devious cousin. I didn't eat it." Jim shrugs his shoulders, trying to pass it off as no big deal

----------------

By the time five o'clock came around, Michael had already made a fool of himself two more times, once trying to talk to Emily in a British accent, but failing horribly, and the second time, spouting off random facts about England, trying to sound important.

"Em, you going back home?" Jim asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah, free food, and then crashing. It already feels like it is 10 for me." She looks obviously exhausted, and stumbles a bit while walking to her car.

"Okay, yeah, I will drive you. You can't even walk. You can come get your car again tomorrow morning."

Emily agrees, to tired to protest. She says goodbye to Pam, saying they will have to talk again soon.

Emily climbs into Jim's car, and curls up on the seat. Even before Jim starts the car, she is asleep.

Jim smiles, '_Jetlag can be pretty powerful._'

The ride was quiet, Jim trying to let his little sister sleep. He was glad she was back. They were 8 years apart in age, but he felt closer to her than his brother sometimes. He couldn't get over that she had the guts to live in England for a year, a combination of jealousy and pride. The only reason he had left for Australia was because of Pam. Oh well, that was the past now. Him and Pam were happy. And he was glad Pam and Emily got along. Even with the embarrassing story. Oh god, he couldn't believe Emily had told Pam that. He would never hear the end of it.

As he pulled into his parents' neighborhood, he gently nudged Emily awake. "Em, wake up. Almost home."

She woke up, startled that she had slept that long.

The both enter the house, with their mother fawning over both of them. Jim hadn't visited for a while, even though he lived so close, so it was like both were returning home after a long time.

Larissa Halpert had prepared a chicken pot pie for dinner. It was like a family reunion, all three of her children were home, Jonathon had stopped by to welcome home Emily also.

At dinnertime, there was a lot of catching up for all members of the family. Even though they had emailed extensively when Emily was in England, there were some things that could just not be explained fully in type. Jim caught everyone up on Pam, including the fact that Emily had told her about the 'chocolate eggs.'

"Wow, and she still likes you. That is one classy girl," Jonathon teased.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't get up in front of the movie theater and tried to act out _The Karate Kid_," Jim shot back.

After dinner ended, Emily climbed up the stairs. She was utterly exhausted, and could not stay awake for another minute. As she got into bed, she smiled as she listened to the voices downstairs. She was home.

Downstairs, the conversation continued, having moved to the family room.

"Yeah, Mags is great. Emily totally needs to meet her. Science nerd and all," Jonathon speaks about his girlfriend. His family can tell he cares about her, and that science nerd is a term of affection more than anything else.

"Oh yeah, Emily would love that. Probably spend all afternoon discussing DNA and … science," Jim's father, Richard, says. Emily was certainly his odd duckling of a child. His only daughter, and a science nerd at heart, she held a special place in his heart. She was a true daddy's girl. However when it came to science, no one could relate to her love.

"So, what about Pam?" Larissa questioned her middle child. "Besides the fact that she now knows you tried to eat dog doo."

Jim glares at her. "Well, I will never hear the end of it. I will be on my death bed and she will mention that story." Like all childhood stories, he acts like he is angry about her knowing, but inside he is smiling. "Other than that, its great. She has her first art show soon, so she is completely freaking out, but her pieces are amazing, so, she has no reason to worry."

"Oh, her own show. That is great. When is it, we will have to visit!" Larissa exclaims.

"Well, its not her own show, its her class' show, but its next weekend at the Scott Building. Over on 5th."

"Still impressive. She must be great."

"Yeah, she is." Larissa could tell by her son's eyes that he wasn't just talking about her art.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:so yeah, this is the end until i get over writers block.  



End file.
